Pokemon-A Cure
by NinjaKittyofDeath
Summary: An illness spreads across the land-infecting humans and Pokémon alike. Whoever gets infected soon dies from this sickness known as Disik. The cure has not been found yet... and the longer it takes, the more Pokémon and humans die. Some have even lost hope of even surviving... and some don't even believe in a cure. Can eight eeveelutions find this "cure"? Or become a victim as well?
1. Progolue

**Hey guys! Just know that this is my FIRST FanFiction I posted on here. Its also very short... would be longer, but I kinda convinced myself to end it short. Just so you know, the eight Pokémon are all Eeveelutions.**

**Fen-The Jolteon\Davion-The Umbreon\Aqua-Arias-The Vaporeon\Lven-The Espeon\Roko-The Flareon\Winleaf-The Leafeon\Mira-The Glaceon\And Nifay-The Sylveon.**

Rain splashed the ground, making the mood feel grimer than it already was. Eight Pokemon and a human stood-faces full of sorrow or hidden from each other-before a gray stone.

One Pokemon stepped forward, a yellow one with a white mane, and placed a Peacha Berry onto the ground beside it. He dipped his head, then stepped back.

Beside him sat a purple Pokemon with a Poke-Flute inside its mouth, playing a peaceful song above the rain. The music echoed in their ears, soothing their grieving hearts.

The human stepped up next. She wore a pink dress with two pigtails tied with pink bows. A large bow was stitched to the dress' back, and she had a pink bag around her shoulder.

The girl held a Pokeball tight against her chest, then reluctantly set it down before the stone.

"I will... never forget you..." She whispered. Tears streaming down her face. A green leafy Pokemon walked up beside her and set down a red rose beside the Pokeball.

_"She will never forget you either." _The Pokemon said, although the girl wouldn't understand.

The young girl turned to her. "Winleaf... Winleaf..." She said between sniffs and then cried in its fur. "I-I wish she-she never d-died...!"

Winleaf nodded her head slowly, trying her keep herself from crying as well. Lila needed her right now. _"We all wish she never died."_ She said.

Lila continued to cry until Winleaf shifted slightly and guided the girl back to the others. A black Pokemon nodded to her.

_"How do we comfort a human when they cannot understand us?" _The yellow dog Pokemon finally asked.

_"We just have to let her know that we're there for her. And that we feel her pain..." _Winleaf murmured.

The black Pokemon nodded. _"We do feel her pain. Since we are all of the same species." _He grunted. Out of all the Pokemon there, he seemed the least greif-stricken. _"Even though most of us arn't related to Evie, we all lived in the same town and she grew up around us. Losing her is like losing family."_

_ "Let the stars watch over her." _Winleaf sighed sadly. She then turned to look at the stone again.

** Here Lies Evie**

** An Eevee With Friends**

** And Family**

** Let Her Soul Rise Up High**

** To The Stars**

** And Live At Peace With Others**

** Forever...**

_"Evie..." _Winleaf whispered. Her memories were drawn back to the energenic Pokemon, skipping around in the forest happily. Then finding Lila, and becoming friends forever... at least... until Evie got Disik. A new illness spreading from Pokemon to Pokemon... and in some cases, a human as well. A cure has not been found yet... and many have died, or will soon...

_"Her fate was sealed away the moment Disik reached the Johto Region." _The black Pokemon said.

Winleaf nodded, _"if only the humans would of hurried up with a cure... if only..." _Tears began falling from her eyes.

"W-Winleaf don't c-cry." Lila murmured. "She-shes not sick anymore. S-so its o-o-okay." Winleaf admired Lila's sudden courage. She nodded, as did the yellow and black Pokemons as well. "G-g-g-ood... but that still can't change our feelings..." Lila added lowering her head.

_"Disik is a horrible thing..."_ Spat the black dog Pokemon after about a minute went by.

_"Davion..."_ Winleaf sniffed.

_"If any of my friends get Disik again I'll... I'll... scour every Region for a cure!" _The yellow Pokemon growled, digging his claws into the ground.

_"Fen..." _Winleaf whispered. She lowered her head. Out of all the things that could of happen... Disik had to take away a child... an Eevee... she wasn't even old enough to battle yet.

The purple Pokemon continued to play "Lugia's Song" while everyone offered something to put before the grave.

_"Will Disik infect every Pokemon...?" _Davion growled. Many infected Pokemon and human cases resulted in death only. And without a cure, Disik could perhaps kill the entire race of Pokemon. Humans would stand a better chance, given only that the humans closest to Pokemon became sick.

_"Something good always come along... theres always a rainbow above the storm, a rose in a desert, a song above the cries... always something good..." _Replied Winleaf.

Today... they had lost a friend...

**If you didn't get it let me explain...**

**A sickness known as Disik has been spreading from Pokémon to Pokémon-very contagious. A cure has not been found yet, and whoever gets infected soon dies. Scientists are hard at work finding a cure, but considering how contagious its been they fear of getting sick as well, delaying their work. Some humans, the ones who are closest to Pokémon, are also getting sick. Many are children, since children have a way of understanding Pokémon. The Eeveelutions here are not all related, but they come from a small town for Pokémon only. They all grew up together, besides Evie who was the youngest of them all. But even so, everyone in the village is like family.**

**Some of the Pokémon leave to go exploring or perhaps find a trainer. Evie and Lila soon found each other and became best friends. Evie stayed at the town, and would visit Lila when she could. And soon Evie became Lila's Pokémon. But then when Evie became sick, Fen went to go find Lila and bring her to Evie. But they were to late... and Evie died before Lila got to see her again. This story started after they have buried Evie and are giving her their gifts...**

**Me: Starting this story was fun! But I don't know if anyone will read it... I hope you will, and reviews would be nice whether bad or good. (Bad=I try harder\Good=I'll keep doing good) Also, I am very lazy. If I don't get Chapter One out soon... you can yell at me for it! But a "nice" sorta yell, okay? Lol!**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Hey! Winleaf guess what? Guess what Winleaf? You'll never guess it! Guess what?!" Winleaf, the Leafeon, opened her eyes slowly. An Eevee was looking at her, excitment on her face._

_ "Wha-what is it...?" Winleaf murmured with a yawn._

_ "Your suppose to guess." The Eevee turned away, clearly offended._

_ "Err... sorry... um... your mother brought home a present?" The Grass Pokemon asked._

_ "No..." The child said sadly._

_ Winleaf bumped her nose into the brown dog Pokemon's side. "Its alright. Your mother has been very busy lately." She replied, trying to lift her spirits._

_ "I know..." The Eevee sighed and then lifted her head. "But that wasn't the right answer. Guess again." She added with a smile._

_ "All this thinking will hurt my brain, Evie." Winleaf joked._

_ Evie swiped at her playfully. "You always say that."_

_ "Only when I have a little furball waking me up and then pestering me to guess about who knows what." She smiled._

_ "Thats why you have to guess right to know what it is."_

_ "Oh sure. Why can't you just tell me?" Winleaf asked, tilting her head._

_ Evie blinked at her, "why can't you just guess right?"_

_ "Oh... alright... did Davion or Ken have anything to do with this?" She asked._

_ "No." Evie said._

_ "I give up." She admitted._

_ "You always give up early though." Grumbled Evie under her breath._

_ "But then you win." Winleaf smiled._

_ Evie lifted her chin up high. "I guess the mighty Evie wins again!" She declared._

_ The Leafeon nodded, "the mighty Evie wins yet again. Now, would the mighty Evie care to tell me what is so grand?"_

_ "Oh yeah-okay!" Evie sat down. "Mama says I'm almost old enough to become Lila's Pokemon!"_

_ "Thats good." Winleaf said, a little tint of sadness in her voice. Evie and her were good friends... you could say they were more closer than that. And if Evie went with Lila on adventures, she would forget all about PokeTown and they might never see each other again._

_ "Are you going to miss me?" Evie asked._

_ "What? Me, miss an annoying little furball like you?" Winleaf laughed. "Of course I would!"_

_ Evie lowered her head. "Then maybe I shouldn't go..." She said with sadness._

_ Winleaf sighed and sat up, wrapping her tail around her paws. "Evie, you go where ever you want. Don't have me slow you down. Of course I would miss you, but if you really want to be with Lila I'd understand."_

_ Evie lifted her head, "so... I can go?" She asked. Winleaf nodded. "Yay! I can't wait! She says she wants to beat all the Gym Leaders and then go to the Sinnoh Region to become a... well, I can't say the word. To long." She smiled. "Something with a "C" and they do magic with Pokemon or something like that."_

_ Winleaf flattened her ears. Evie would battle all the Gyms, and then go to a different Region? Then... Winleaf will really never see her again._

_ "Thats... good you have plans already..." She said simply._

_ "Yeah... what are your plans?" Evie questioned._

_ Winleaf blinked at her. She didn't have any plans. She didn't know what she wanted to be, not even when she was little. Being with a trainer sounded alright... but what if she found the wrong one? She disliked battling, and didn't even know what Evie was talking about with the hole "magic" thing. But it didn't sound that interesting._

_ "I still am thinking." She finally said. "No need to think ahead. Something could be different along the way, and then where would I be at?"_

_ "Oh." Evie nodded._

_ Winleaf turned away, looking at the wind blowing the leaves off the trees. "Evie." She murmured._

_ Evie lifted her head. "Yeah?" She asked._

_ "Promise me... that no matter what happens..." Winleaf turned to her and smiled. "You'll always stay a good Pokemon."_

_ Evie blinked at her, and then nodded. "I promise!" She replied._

**_..._**

Winleaf opened her eyes and looked around. "Evie? Evie?!" She cried out, noticing the Pokemon was no where in sight.

"Did you have a nightmare?" A voice asked. Winleaf turned to see Ken, the Jolteon, looking at her and blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Y-yeah..." She murmured. "But... it... it was a memory."

Ken sighed and looked up at the sky. "It has been... three years since Evie has joined the stars." He said.

Winleaf followed his gaze. "Yeah..."

"Three years... and we still think about her..."

"Yeah..." Winleaf blinked at the night sky. Millions of stars seemed to dance beside the moon. And one of those stars... was Evie.

"Do you think... shes happy...?" Ken turned to look at her.

"I'm sure she is, sis." He replied. Winleaf looked back at her brother.

"Do you think... we'll ever see her again?" She whispered.

Ken nodded, "yeah." Winleaf blinked sleep from her eyes, and then yawned.

"I hope shes happy... and safe in the stars." She murmured looking back at the stars.

Ken blinked, and then blinked again. "Shes happier up there then she would be down here. In hell." He growled.

Winleaf bit her lip. Whenever they spoke about Evie, the boys would always bring up the sickness that killed her. Did they even care about Evie? Or just the sickness that took her life away? Were they even sad she died in the first place?

Ken, not relizing his mistake, went on. "Its been three years and those pathetic scientists _still _haven't found a cure yet. It makes you think that there possible isn't a cure. And that we're all going to die."

Winleaf just nodded. She didn't like yelling or scolding, so she wouldn't yell at Ken for saying that. "I-I'm going back to bed." She replied, turning away and curling into a ball.

"Okay." Ken yawned and stood up. "I'm not tired anymore."

Winleaf listened as her brother soon left toward PokeTown. Once he was gone, she sighed and let a tear fall from her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know if I can tell him yet..." She murmured. "Not... not yet."

_**...**_

"Dr. Yuno." A woman in a white lab coat asked.

A man wearing the same lab coat and glasses shook his head. "Its useless... we've been searching for three hole years and we haven't found a cure for Disik..." He made his hand into a fist. "If this keeps up..."

The woman didn't reply. Dr. Yuno raised his fist and punched the wall. "If this keeps up... we'll all be dead!" He yelled.

"Dr. Yuno... we have to keep trying..." The woman said, turning away. "We're alive to stop this illness. If we just give up... I... wouldn't consider myself a scientist."

Dr. Yuno shook his head, but then turned to her. "Call any Pokemon trainers who have captured or can bring a Legendary Pokemon." He growled.

"Yes, Dr." The woman replied.

"Tell them to meet us Mossdeep City in the Hoenn Region at once." Dr. Yuno then turned and walked out of the room.

"Yes... Dr. Yuno..." The woman whispered.

**Is it short again? When I write it out it doesn't seem like that... maybe I have the text to big, but it seems like a decent size to me. Hmm... well, next time I'll try harder! I hope its not to bad... and the shortness isn't just annoying you, its annoying me too. And me writing this is WAY to early. Since I just started this story yesterday, seems like I'm rushing this to much. Well, no ones perfect. And I for one don't consider myself anywhere NEAR perfect!**

**Hope you did like the story, reviews would be nice, a follower nifty, and above all that you liked it :D**

**Peace out, Ninjas.**


	3. Chapter 2

Davion sat, watching Winleaf and Ken talking through the trees. Although he was to far to hear anything, he could tell by their expressions what they could be saying. But then again, he didn't care. Why would he? Knowing that death could meet you at anytime makes any Pokemon mad.

But he didn't consider himself mad. And if anyone else did, he surely would kill them. It wouldn't matter anyway if they all were going to meet the same fate at any time.

Davion never had a good attitude, and in the past three years it sure hasn't gotten any better. Sometimes he even tried to commit suicide-although the others would find him, and he'd be forced to stop.

"Davion?" The Umbreon flicked his ear behind him.

"What are you doing up, Lven?" Davion growled as the Espeon, Lven, stepped out of the bushes. A Poke-Flute was tied around her neck like a necklace.

Lven yawned and sat down beside him. "I could ask you the same thing. However, that wouldn't help your mood anybetter tonight." She grumbled.

Davion kept his eyes toward Ken and Winleaf, although his mind wasn't focused on them and he didn't notice Ken leaving.

"Do I ever get a reply out of you?" Growled Lven under her breath.

"Theres no need to reply when the Pokemon already knows what I'd say." Davion replied, closing his eyes.

"Its rude to not reply though." Lven said. Even though she was his sister, Davion felt no feelings for her like other siblings would.

"If its so rude, then why do you even speak to me in the first place." He grunted, his voice had a hint of anger and annoyance.

Lven didn't reply for a while, until finally Davion turned to see why. The purple Pokemon had her paws on her Poke-Flute, as she rubbed a dirty spot, trying to clean it. The Umbreon rolled his eyes. Thats all she ever cared about.

"Will you just get rid of that Poke-Flute already!" He snapped, making Lven jump.

The Espeon glared at him. "What you find stupid is my most precious thing! It means everything to me, and all the Pokemon who hear me play get a sense of hope in this world!"

She always got emotional over that Poke-Flute.

"There is no hope in this world! Your giving Pokemon false hope! And when that hope is broken, they feel abandon-just wanting to die! Your songs don't give them hope, they give them suffering!" He hissed and lunged forward, eyes on the flute.

"No-!" Lven was cut off as the black Pokemon knocked her back. She closed her eyes as they rolled on the ground. When she opened them again, Davion was above her. His jaws around the Poke-Flute.

"Let go-! Let go-!" She gasped as he pulled the Poke-Flute back, trying to get it from her. "Let go of my Poke-Flute!" Yowled Lven and slashed at his left eye. Blood dripped onto her cheek-but he wouldn't stop. It hurt, but he had to get rid of it.

"DAVION!" A yowl split the air and a small body smacked into the Umbreon's side, knocking him back.

Davion bit into the Pokemon. "You pathetic scrap!" He snarled and flung it away easily. It landed on its four legs, and he then saw who it was.

"Mira!" Lven said in relif. A Glaceon stood, her eyes blazing in anger. She would have seemed like a threat, if it wasn't for her unusual small size. Mira was only a few inches taller than an Eevee.

Mira glared at Davion. Her fur prickled in anger. "How dare you attack your own sister!" She hissed.

"Has the tiny Pokemon come to stop me?" Davion smirked. He had always teased Mira was being small.

"I'M NOT SMALL YOU STUPID RAT! YOU COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA HEAR! I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!" Mira screamed in rage. " YOU FAT, OVERGROWN, HORRIBLE, IRRISPONSIBLE, UGLY, PIECE OF JUNK!"

Lven sweatdropped. "I'm sure he gets the point..." She murmured.

"GET THE POINT?! I'LL SHOW THIS UGLY UMBREON THE POINT!" Mira shrieked and opened her mouth. "ICE BEAM!" A white light shot out of her mouth.

Davion dodged the attack easily. "Shadow Ball." He growled and launched back a black ball of darkness. Mira ducked under the attack.

"Whos pathetic now?" She asked and stood back up. "Can't dodge this!" The air around her swirled and grew colder. "Blizzard!"

The air became think with snow and ice. Then flung straight at Davion. He knew he couldn't dodge this attack-but maybe he could deflect it. Thinking of his moves and there outcomes carefully in this short amount of time, he came up with an idea.

"Dark Pulse!" He shouted and sent dark rays everywhere. "Shadow Ball!" He added, opening his mouth and creating a dark orb. When the Dark Pulse hit the Blizzard, it erupted in a smokescreen. But both Davion and Mira knew the Dark Pulse hadn't defeated all the Blizzard. Soon the smokescreen was blown away as the Blizzard continued to rage toward him.

And he threw the Shadow Ball. It collided with the Blizzard. But to his surprised, the wind blew back his attack making it disappere. And before he even knew it he was hit-critical hit!

The Umbreon flew back and landed with a thud on the ground. The air around him was cold, and he shivered. What mess had he gotten himself into this time?

"Blizzard is my strongest attack. Just because you have some stupid dark moves doesn't mean you can stop a natural disaster." Mira's voice echoed in his ears. He growled in anger at being defeated by a small Pokemon like Mira.

"You beat him!" Lven shouted gleefully. Davion stood up shakily.

"I think we should deal with him later." Mira growled. The black Pokemon looked around, trying to find his opponent. He wasn't done yet. But the Blizzard had hurt him badly, which wouldn't be good. Yet he still had to fight!

"Come fight me now-!" He was cut off as a cold strike hit him in the side and he blacked out.

_**...**_

"Hey!" Piku turned around and saw his brother, Piki.

"Hey Piki!" Piku said. Piki, a Pichu, ran up to him and lifted up an apple.

"Here!" Piki squeaked.

"Thanks." Piku replied taking the apple from him. He then opened his mouth and took a bite. The apple tasted sweet, and he guessed they were from Munchy's Berry Shop. Munchy always made regular berries of fruits into something special!

"Yummy!" Piki laughed as he devoured the apple in a second.

Piku took a minute to enjoy his apple before finishing. "Want to go into PokeTown?" He asked.

Piki nodded, "sure!"

Piku smiled and started to walk away, toward the town. It took them a few minutes to get there, but finally they entered PokeTown. The two Pichu brothers skipped along, admiring the Rescue and Explorer Teams that had stopped there.

"Hello there." A Jigglypuff said to them.

"Hi." Piki replied.

"Are you an Explorer Team, or a Rescue Team?" Piku asked.

The Jigglypuff held up a badge. "I'm a Rescue Teamer!" She exclaimed.

"Is it fun being in a Rescue Team?" Piki wondered aloud.

The pink Pokemon nodded. "It sure it. My favorite part is seeing the look on the Pokemon's face when they see we're there to help. And once we save them, then they're all happy and dancing around. Its very heartwarming to see that."

Hearing about happy Pokemon made Piku feel happy himself. Although he didn't know much about the world he lived in, so he didn't have much to be sad about, he would hear stories of bad Pokemon... or sick Pokemon. But he didn't know much about the sick Pokemon. No one would tell a child about life... not yet at least.

"Whos your partner?" He asked looking around, noticing no one else stood beside her. Usually Teams would have at least two Pokemon in them.

The Jigglypuff didn't reply, but she looked worried.

This raised the Pichu Brother's suspicion. "Did something happen to them?" Piki asked slowly.

The Pokemon looked reluctant to tell them, and Piku guessed something had happened. And it wasn't good.

Then finally, she smiled. "Have you kids ever left PokeTown?"

"No." Piku replied.

"Well, don't leave this town. Its one of the only towns that arn't so... sad..." The Jigglypuff said.

"We know." Squeaked Piki. Even if they did leave, they had no where to go.

"Puff! Puff!" Piku looked to see Clemina, the Chansey and one of the nurses at the PokeTown Pokemon Center, rushing toward them.

"What is it?" The Jigglypuff asked.

"Mi... Mid... Midy is a... awake..." Clemina gasped for air. It was a lot of work for a Chansey to run around... well anywhere. But during an emergency they seemed to forget all about how tired they were.

"Midy is awake?" Puff exclaimed, then turned to the Pichu Brothers. "I have to go check on my friend. But could you tell me your names?"

Piki nodded, "my name is Piki and this is my brother Piku. We're the Pichu Brothers."

"Piki and Piku... the Pichu Brothers..." Murmured Puff, then she nodded. "I won't forget you." And then she left with Clemina to the Pokemon Center.

"We should go check on her later." Piku said once they were gone.

"Are you sure? What if we shouldn't?" Piki grumbled. Sometimes his brother didn't make any sense.

"We should." Piku replied and then turned to Munchy's Berry Shop. "Lets buy some berries for now! That apple didn't fill me up completly-I'm still starving!"

_**...**_

Dr. Yuno carefully inspected the trainers. There were four of them-three males and a female. They all looked pretty strong, and he was pleased with that.

"Now, I have called you here to ask about your Legendaries." Dr. Yuno began. He saw one of the trainers shift with unease. "Don't worry. We're not here to research them. Its the opposite."

"What do you mean." A male trainer stepped forward. It was more of a statement than a question. Dr. Yuno looked at him with interest. He had a red jacket, jeans, a red hat, and a yellow backpack. And a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I mean Disik of course." He went on. "We can't seem to find a cure-but maybe a Legendary could. Or could lead us in the right direction! What we want is to speak with your Legendary Pokemon, and see if they'll help us to save humans and Pokemon alike."

Another scientist, the woman who had called them, stepped forward. "I believe your names are..." she said and pointed at the girl. "Kura." then at a boy with a tan shirt. "Joel." then at the other two boys. "And Red and Blue."

"Correct." Kura, a girl with white long hair and a light blue mini dress with a small handbag, replied.

Red turned away. "What makes you think we'll believe you."

"Its been three years since the first sick Pokemon was found... and there is still no cure. Why else would we call you hear anyway?" Dr. Yuno asked.

"A simple excuse. Look pal, I have some work. Me being the Gym Leader of a Gym in Kanto in all." Blue turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! This is very important!" Dr. Yuno yelled. But Blue continued to walk.

"Please wait." The woman beside him murmured. Blue stopped, and turned around.

"I don't like waiting."

"We need to save this world..."

"Save it yourself. I'm outta here!"

"Please..." Said the woman. "For humans and Pokemon alike... they need us... they need you." She gestured to them all.

Red bit his lip. "Just because we've captured Legendaries?"

"No. Because you were chosen to save this world from Disik." Dr. Yuno replied.

Both Blue and Red rolled they eyes, but Joel stepped forward and held out a Pokeball.

"I have a Heatran in here." He told them. "Thats my only Legendary... and I'm sure Heatran would help you."

Dr. Yuno sighed in relif. At least one trainer agreed to this.

"Whatever." Red growled.

"Pika!" His Pikachu said.

"Don't expect help from me." Blue waved his hand in the air.

"Your both acting like kids!" The woman scientist yelled. This got their attention.

Dr. Yuno stepped forward. "We just want to have your Legendaries guide us to stop Disik." He said. If they didn't agree then his plan would fail... part way.

"You got that Heatran to help you." Red pointed to Joel. "I'm sure thats enough."

Joel looked as if he wanted to say something, but thinking ahead he stopped.

"Why won't you help us stop Disik?" Asked the woman.

The two trainers didn't say anything, but Red's Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"I have a Raikou." Kura put in, holding out her Pokeball.

"Can you send them out?" Dr. Yuno asked. Joel and Kura nodded and sent out their Pokemon.

"RAIKOU!" Kura's Raikou roared.

"...Heatran..." Jeol's Heatran didn't seem that excited.

Dr. Yuno nodded at them. They seemed healthy. "Excellent Pokemon indeed... how about you two?" He gestured to Red and Blue.

The two rivals looked at each other. They didn't trust this at all. They had never heard of Dr. Yuno before, nor have they seen his work. He was a stranger who wanted to handly their Legendaries.

"Not now." Red said walking away.

"No way." Blue followed him. Although they were rivals, they understood each other quite well.

"But-" Dr. Yuno began.

"Pikachu!" Red's Pikachu growled. The trainer then sent out Charizard and he flew off into the distance. Blue sent out Pidgeot and flew in the same direction. To Kanto.

"Well..." Dr. Yuno turned to Kura and Joel. "At least we have two trainers on our side."

They both nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Nivua. Please, the helicopter." The male scientist said.

The woman nodded and replied, "Yes, Dr. Yuno." Before heading toward the helicopter and starting it up. Kura and Joel both hopped inside before Dr. Yuno did.

"And now... my plan can finally take place." He whispered and smirked. "My finale plan..."

**Sorry this chapter took me awhile to write, but I wanted it to be sorta long and well interesting. A bit. And I kept doing some fixes and wondering what to write for the Pichu Brothers part(for I had started with another Eeveelution, then decided to be Piku) But enjoy this!**

**With Mira(who used to be called Mima until I found that name rather... unfitting her personality) she is quite small. Like, the size of an Eevee. And if you haven't plays those Pokémon sorta 3D games and saw how small an Eevee was, you might not entirely understand. But just because shes small doesn't mean she nice-the opposite more likely. Davion is also this uncaring Pokémon, and when Lven talks about hope with her Poke-Flute he just wants that hope gone! So he attacks her and tries to rip the Poke-Flute off its necklace(and her neck)**

**Also I think I'm rushing in with the Eeveelutions being siblings and such. Let me tell you how they're related.**

**Winleaf/Ken**

**Lven/Davion**

**Mira/Roko/Aqua-Arias**

**Evie/Nifay**

**And I haven't introduced Aqua, Roko, or Nifay yet. But stay tuned!**

**Peace out, Ninja! (I'm gonna start saying that)**


End file.
